El ascensor
by alale
Summary: Dos antiguos enemigos se encuentran años después en un te acontecimiento hace que haya un pequeño acercamiento .Seguirán siendo enemigos?quien sabe.. DMXHG. contenido explicito y lenguaje soez desde el principio.Ya queda pocos capis para el final!
1. Atrapados

Hola , vuelvo con una historia cortita sobre Draco y Hermione la pareja que mas me gusta. como siempre la historia es de mi imaginación y los personajes de jk rowilng . sin mas a leer :)

Ella iba a entregar unos papeles. Nunca había estado en ese edificio solo iba allí a entregar una serie de documentos. Para hacerle un favor a su primo, estaba muy nerviosa, no le gustaba ir a ningún lugar donde no conociera a la gente. Bueno en realidad, le gustaba poco la gente. Después de pasar por su horrible trago se subió al ascensor. Normalmente bajaría andando pero era tarde y le dolían mucho los pies con esas horribles sandalias.

Entró y no había nadie. Paso los dos primeros pisos y el ascensor empezó a llenarse. Cuando en la séptima planta se subió él. Ella no podía creerlo. Estaban muy lejos de donde ambos vivian pero ahí estaba. El protagonista de todos sus sueños. Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró. Sin saber como estaban en la planta quinta y él estaba justo detrás de ella. Si alguno de los dos se moviera se rozarian. Entonces en la planta cuarta entraron en tropel como quince personas haciendo que ella reculara para dejarles sitio y se pegara sin querer contra su atractivo sueño.

Lo que ella no esperaba es que él la oliera el pelo y se pegara mucho mas a ella, haciéndola sentir todo su marcado pecho en la espalda y su tremenda entrepierna en la baja espalda.

Asustada ante los acontecimientos intentó buscar un poco de espacio pero no él no se lo permitió, desde atrás paso su brazo por los de la chica y la agarró de la cintura, pegándose más a ella.

Ella no paraba de boquear buscando aire. ¿Sabría quien era ella? ¿La recordaría de la escuela? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Lo estaba soñando o Draco Malfoy la tenía agarrada contra su cuerpo?

Pero toda duda quedo desipada cuando en el tercer piso todos los ocupantes del ascensor salieron y les dejaron completamente solos. La mente de Hermione iba a mil , pero aun se mantenía pegada a él.

-¿Qué sangre sucia te gusta estar pegada a mi cuerpo? No te recordaba tan fácil-dijo apartando el pelo y mordiéndole el cuello.

-pero , pero , que dices mortifago, yo… yo no soy fá las manos de encima ahora mismo. Dijo intentado apartarlo.

- ja jajaja , eres tan graciosa Granger, te encanta tenerme tan cerca, desde que entré me lo estabas rogando. No había más que verte , con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

-eres un imbécil Malfoy , yo no … he hecho nada de eso por ti. Pero parece que te fijas demasiado en mi ¿no?-dijo forcejeando y quedando cara a cara con Malfoy. Estaban tan cerca que un simple movimiento y podrían besarse. Pero cuando Malfoy iba a contestarla , el ascensor se quedó parado con unos movimientos muy raros. Instintivamente se abrazaron por el miedo, pero el ascensor se quedó barado entre la planta 2 y 1.

-Mierda de trastos muggles, ayúdennos joder-

-Tranquilo Malfoy , llamaremos por aquí-dijo señalando un interfono. ¿Hola? me oye alguien? Estamos barados entre los pisos segundo y primero. Por favor.

-sí , ¿hola? Perdonen las molestias el ascensor se ha averiado. Es una avería grande probablemente tardemos un par de horas en ponerlo en funcionamiento. Perdonen las molestias-

¿Qué?... pero como…. Oiga, escúcheme –dijo Hermione. Pensando como mierda voy a pasar tanto tiempo en un espacio tan reducido con Malfoy. Precisamente hoy se olvidaba la varita en casa.

-tranquila Granger , yo cuidaré de ti , no tienes porque asustarte. Podemos seguir con lo que habíamos empezado hace un par de pisos-dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura. Ella no tenia escapatoria estaba entre la esquina del ascensor y draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? No tienes tu varita? Podemos hacer un encantamiento y arreglarlo. Seguro que funciona. Dijo poniéndole la mano en el pecho y empujándole. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Sonrió de medio lado, subió una ceja y dijo.

-¿estás completamente loca? Yo no voy a hacer ningún encantamiento imagínate que sale mal y nos hacemos papilla. No, no. Dejemos que hagan su trabajo los muggles y nosotros disfrutemos.

-quien esta loco aquí eres tu si piensas que v….. Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque malfoy la acallo de un beso. En un principio el beso fue para callarla, pero cuando ella comenzó a respodenerle algo en draco se prendió por dentro. La agarro más fuerte la acercó mas a él. Hermione le respondía sin miramientos. Draco estaba entusiasmado, nunca creyó que podría besarla y menos a deslizar su mano por la clavicula de la chica. Su boca siguió a su mano y fue desperdigando pequeños besos por su cara, por su oreja y se quedó mordiendo la piel sensible de su cuello a su clavicula.

Hermione no paraba de jadear desde que Malfoy la había besado, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. No podía pensar solo ansiaba que siguiera mordiendo su cuello y masajeando sus pechos de esa forma. Quería poder recordarlo al dia siguiente con esa nitidez. Dios , iba a dejarle moratones y señales de mordisco si seguía acariciando y besándola asi. No se parecía a ninguno de sus amantes anteriores. Draco Malfoy era pura pasión desenfrenada. Aquello quedó claro cuando de un solo movimiento la agarro por las piernas y la subió encima suyo. Si no hubieran estado vestidos, ahora estaría follandola. Y si ella no lo paraba poco faltaba. Él tenía la erección tan pronunciada que cada vez que se restregaba contra ella, esta podía notarlo en todo su esplendor y ella estaba tan húmeda que lo acojeria sin el mas mínimo estupor.

-Como has cambiado Sangre sucia, Si te vieran potty y la comadreja tan húmeda por mí , no te lo perdonarían jamás-dijo Malfoy empujando un par de dedos en su entrada.

-Cállate hurón, no lo estropees, y follame-dijo Hermione jadeante.

- sus deseos son …-quiso decir Malfoy pero algo le interrumpió.

bueno hasta aqui la primera parte espero que os guste..Es un fantasia que tengo con alguien que conozco y que espero cumplir algun dia. Un BESO


	2. Soy una mujer con un par Si ,señor

Hola , muchas gracias por leer. Aqui tienen otra parte de esta historia que me está encantando siempre la historia es de mi loca imaginacion y los personajes de JK Rowling . Sin más les dejo con la historia.

-Disculpen señores, la avería no era tan grande como pensaban los técnicos y el ascensor reanudará su actividad en pocos minutos. Gracias por el espectáculo y perdonen las molestias.

Al oír al conserje Hermione y Draco se separaron al instante avergonzados. Mierda el ascensor tenía cámaras. Como podría haberlo olvidado. Bueno sabia como. Se colocó la ropa se alejo aun mas de Malfoy y el ascensor volvió a reanudarse.

Ambos intentaban no mirarse y alejarse lo que más pudieron en el ascensor. Ambos pensando cuando se bajará y podré respirar. Pero ambos se bajaron en la primera planta del aparcamiento. Hermione salió decidida hacia su coche intentado omitir que había unas pisadas que parecía que la seguían. Ya se había hecho de noche, tendría que conducir en la oscuridad, con lo poco que la gustaba. Pero antes de llegar a su coche notó que algo tocaba su cintura. Se fue a decirle a Malfoy que se fuera a la mierda que la tontería del ascensor se había acabado. Pero no pudo darse la vuelta ya que lo que tenía en la espalda era una navaja y ese tipo no era Malfoy sino un encapuchado.

-bueno zorrita, tu y yo lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntitos, ya he visto lo mucho que te gusta follar duro. Así que abre las piernas porque te voy a follar mucho mejor que ese rubio gilipollas-dijo el encapuchado.

Hermione estaba estática, tenía a un hombre agarrándola por la cintura y tapándola la boca. No tenia varita, era de noche, Malfoy ya se habría ido , estaba completamente sola a merced de un depravado. Solo se tenía a si misma asique jugaría la carta que le quedaba. Se quedo quieta e intenta disimular las arcadas. Empezó a acariciar la mano del violador.

sabía yo que eras una zorra, sino chillas te soltaré la boca-dijo, Hermione asintió y el encapuchado destapó su boca. Hermione respiró para tranquilizarse y para coger valor.

-Tienes razón , soy una pervertida y me gusta el sexo duro. Pero si no bajas esa navaja todo será mas difícil, cielo-dijo coqueteando.

- me da igual si es difícil o no te follaré a la fuerza-dijo el tipo.

- si guardas la navaja haré exactamente lo que tu quieras, puedo ser muy buena si me lo propongo-dijo Hermione.

-esta bien , guardo la navaja pero tienes que comérmela como nunca. Toda dentro de la boca-dijo el tipo.

-vas a correrte del gusto semental-dijo Hermione relamiéndose.

Cuando el tipo la dio la vuelta y guardo la navaja Hermione se acercó a él y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna y cuando vio que se iba a acercar a ella le dio un puñetazo. De las sombras apareció Malfoy y placó al tipo que se quedó en el suelo. Hermione se acercó a él y comenzó a darle patadas. Malfoy la cogió y la mantuvo quieta contra su cuerpo.

-Roberst, eres un maldito cerdo, mañana llamaré a tu jefe y seras despedido. Te seguiré la pista como vuelvas a intentar tocar a una mujer sin su permiso hare que te condenen toda la vida. Créeme tengo influencias. Desaparece de aquí.-dijo Malfoy a voces- y recuerda pedazo de mierda, a una mujer jamás se la obliga a hacer nada asi-.

Ambos se quedaron mirando , draco todavía estaba sujetando a hermione contra su pecho. Al darse cuenta Hermione se separó y dijo.

-Joder,pensé que te habías ido-dijo Hermione intentado recuperar la respiración normal.

- No, me suelo aparecer en un cubículo que hay por allí, pero vi que alguien te seguía y me acerque a saber si estabas bien. Pero vaya , al aprendido unos cuantos movimientos desde el colegio. Te felicito incluso sin varita eres una dura adversaria-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Gracias , pero tu ayudaste sino le hubieras placado.-dijo Hermione aun nerviosa.

-Bueno quien sabe, el trabajo duro lo hiciste tú yo solo le dí el toque de gracia eres una mujer con un par de huevos-

- jajajajja,... es verdad tengo un par y soy una digna adversaria .Harás bien en recordarlo-dijo Hermione subiendo una ceja.

- créeme lo recordaré, mierda Granger tienes el pie lleno de sangre, déjame ver. –Dijo acercándose.

-¿qué? No , no es nada. –dijo Hermione intentado alejarse. Pero cuando iba a dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Malfoy la agarró.

- serás, cabeza dura, no puedes ni andar, anda ven conmigo y te curaré-dijo Malfoy

- deja de hacerte el machito , no soy ninguna damisela en apuros, dejame que ya es muy tarde-dijo Hermione.

-me importa una mierda lo que digas lo pienso dejarte conducir con ese pie-dijo Malfoy y sin mas la agarró la cogió en brazos y se fue alejando.

- a donde me llevas, estas loco? No pienso dejar el coche aquí , no quiero volver a este parking jamás-dijo Hermione refunfuñando y intentado que draco la soltara.

- a mi casa por supuesto, tienes la herida con una pinta horrible. Esta bien sino quieres que nos aparezcamos, conduciré yo. Tu no estas para hacerlo. Señorita , las llaves, ahora-dijo Draco sin soltarla.

-¿ a tu casa, conducir tu? ¿Qué te has tomado? Soy Granger alias la sabelotodo y tu Draco Malfoy alias el hurón insoportable. Creo que nuestro acercamiento acaba aquí.-dijo Hermione decida a bajarse de encima de Draco pero sin conseguirlo.

-Mira yo sé quién soy y sé quién eres tú. Déjate de dramas voy a llevarte a mi apartamento, te curaré la herida y te largaras a tu casa. Podemos hacerlo con tu colaboración o sin ella. Recuerda tengo una varita y sé utilizarla. Y se me olvidaba tú no tienes varita. Así que cállate y dame las llaves.-dijo draco.

- eres un imbécil,…toma-dijo Hermione entregándole las llaves, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín.

-gracias, que terca eres-

Abrió el coche la metió en el asiento del copiloto y se montó en el del conductor. La sonrió de medio lado y puso rumbo a su apartamento Hermione le miró y le enseñó un dedo poco apropiado. Tenía una sensación muy extraña, no solo por lo que casi había sucedido en el ascensor sino porque el momento del parking le había acojonado como nunca. Y ahí estaba con la sangre sucia, llevándola a su casa en su coche. ¿Podría curarla sin abalanzarse sobre ella y arrancarla la ropa? Bueno ya se encargaría de ello cuando pasara.

Si les gusta haganmelo saber. Una vez mas gracias por leer. Prepárense para lo próximo...


	3. Pociones de la verdad ups

**hola chicas!muchas gracias por leerlo y por vuestros reviews, sois fantásticas y me dais muchas ganas de escribir. En concreto, agradezco a diable dreams,joker-jo,dracoforever y a Nati . A las demás darles también las gracias por leer pero dejadme vuestra opinión por fa...Como siempre la historia es mía y los personajes de jk rowling .Sin mas a leer.**

Al fin llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. Draco aparcó en su plaza de parking, tenía una aunque no la utilizaba mucho, prefería aparecerse. Dio la vuelta al coche y la abrió la puerta. Hermione intentó bajarse sola pero no pudo tenía el pie totalmente hinchado y cuando intentó levantarse trastabillo y volvió a caerse sobre el asiento, así que esperó a que Malfoy apareciese.

-¿te duele mucho?-dijo draco tendiéndola la mano.

-no, no estoy bien- dijo intentado levantarse sin su ayuda y haciendo muecas de dolor.

-si, desde luego eres estupenda fingiendo. Anda déjame que te ayude- dijo agarrándola del brazo y haciéndola que se apoyara en su cuerpo. Luego la volvió a coger en brazos y cerró el coche.

Hermione estaba tan cansada y le dolía tanto el pie que decidió que por esa noche no sería un incordio. Al fin y al cabo no se había comportado como el capullo que era.

Entraron en el edificio y como no él los montó en el ascensor. Hermione empezó a temblar como un animalillo asustado y Draco lo percibió.

-¿qué tienes ganas de que este sucio mortifago te vuelva a estampar contra la pared? No creo que esta vez nos interrupan . podré cumplir tu deseo de que te folle , como me pediste-dijo Draco susurrándole al oído como la serpiente que era.

- eres un maldito imbécil, suéltame, de verdad que equivocada he estado pensado que ahora eras algo más decente- dijo Hermione forcejeando.

-¿yo? Un maldito imbécil, Leona no paras de temblar como una hoja estas deseando sentirme en todo tu ser-dijo Malfoy sonriéndola de medio lado.

- Que me sueltes, eres un imbécil y no te necesito. Yo no estoy temblando por ti, estoy nerviosa por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy, lo creas o no .No me enfrento a tipos que me quieran violar todos los días.- Y diciendo esto se zafo de su agarre con la mala suerte que se apoyo en el pie herido y se tambaleo. Pero Malfoy la volvió a agarrar antes de que se cayera. La agarró y esta vez la cogió como un saco de patatas.

- sí, soy un imbécil que va a curarte el pie. Y que no va a permitir que te lo jodas mas asique deja de comportarte como una niñita.-dijo Malfoy atravesando el ascensor hacia su apartamento y dándola un cachete en el culo. Como estaba disfrutando de esa día.

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Ese hombre era un animal.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la dejó con cautela en un impecable y estiloso sofá blanco.

-Quédate ahí, voy a por las cosas para curarte-dijo Malfoy yéndose por un pasillo. Hermione estaba muy muy nerviosa había sido un día de perros. Y parecía que aun no se acababa. Estaba sentada en el sofá de su enemigo desde la infancia. Sin poderse ir por su propio pie. Y no quería pensar en lo sucedido en el ascensor.

Malfoy volvió con un neceser, se sentó a su lado y la agarro el pie. Comenzó a evaluar las heridas de la chica y como proceder.

-vale, Granger, esto te va a doler .Pero cuando haya acabado podrás andar sola-dijo Malfoy. Hermione se preparó para lo peor Malfoy iba a hacerla daño, no soportaba bien el dolor. Cerró los ojos y le dijo en voz queda: bien haz lo que tengas que hacer. Malfoy la miro con una ceja levantada, que melodramática era esta chica. Puso las manos entorno a sus pie e hizo un movimiento. Hermione emitió un gemido agudo por el dolor. Pero cuando iba a llamarle de todo menos bonito se dio cuenta de que ya no la dolía.

-¿pero? ¿Qué me has hecho?.. Ya, ya no me duele nada-dijo Hermione perpleja moviendo el pie a ambos lados.

- querida Granger soy fisioterapeuta sé lo que hago. Anda déjame que te cure la herida que todavía sangra un poco. Eres tan bruta te has dislocado el tobillo de las patadas que le has dado a ese patán.- dijo Draco.

-¿que eres fisio? pero si eso son estudios muggles-. Dijo Hermione mirándole con las cejas subidas.

- si , Granger, soy fisio , estudie en un sitio muggle hace algún tiempo. Me gusta la medicina y aunque me gustaba mi trabajo en san murgo. Me gusta más combinarlo con algunas métodos muggles.-dijo Draco curando a Hermione con un ungüento de color verde.

- quien lo diría, tu tocando gente muggle. Mierda Malfoy eso huele fatal y escuece. Sopla anda-dijo Hermione poniendo morritos.

- relájate Granger, este ungüento hará que no te quede cicatriz pero pon otra vez esos morritos.-dijo Draco poniendo cerca de su pie la boca y soplando lentamente.

- vete a la mierda Malfoy. Dame un poco de tregua Malfoy he tenido un dia muy jodido-dijo Hermione tumbándose. Draco se levanto y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo cuando volvió lo hizo con un botecito de color oro.

- está bien , estas herida, te daré cuartelillo por hoy. Tomate esto, porque sino el dolor que tendrás mañana será insoportable. Ha sido un día de demasiadas emociones y mañana te pasará factura toda esa adrenalina-dijo Draco , tendiéndole el botecito. Hermione lo cogió y tomo un trago.

- no está malo del Malfoy-.

-anda, anda, tienes que tomártelo todo para que haga su máximo efecto.

- si, señor- dijo Hermione terminándoselo- eres tan mandón…. si no estuvieras tan bueno- dijo Hermione poniéndose ambas manos en la boca.

- se me olvidó decirte, esta poción tiene un efecto de desinhibición. Así que piénsatelo bien antes de hablar.

- eres un maldito hijo de puta, como… como estoy subiéndose encima de él y agarrándole del cuello

-tranquila Granger ¿qué es lo peor que podrías decirme?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios.-¿te gusta estar encima? pero mejor…hoy me apetece más que estés debajo- dijo cogiendo a Hermione en un rápido movimiento y poniéndose encima de ella.

Estaban completamente pegados, cuerpo contra cuerpo. El encima entre sus piernas.

-eres, un maldito dominante, ¿sabes? No has dejado de ser la maldita serpiente de siempre. Parecía que habías cambiado algo , con todo ese rollo de los muggles. Pero no para ti solo soy una sangre sucia a la que molestar y joder si se da el caso.-

-cuidado, Granger, estas a mi merced. Si fuera la misma serpiente de siempre, habría dejado que ese gilipollas te violara. Que te den-dijo claramente enfadado. Se levantó dejando a Granger estupefacta y se marchó por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

-Maldita mujer, con lo mucho que había cambiado y todo lo que había hecho por ella. Era cierto que había sido un poco capullo, pero la había ayudado todo lo que había podido. Pensó draco quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en la ducha. Necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, todo ese día había sido un shock. Se metió en la ducha y dejo que el agua cayera por su cabeza mojando toda su piel. Eso siempre le relajaba y le dejaba la mente más clara.

Llevaba lo que parecían horas sentada en el sofá, se sentía mal. Nunca pensó que insultar a Malfoy tendría ese efecto en ella y menos en él. Ellos siempre se habían tratado mal, insultándose de la peor forma e incluso ella lo había pegado. Pero Malfoy parecía verdaderamente enfadado. Mierda y era por su culpa. Si él no hubiera curado su pie ahora no podría soportar el dolor y ni hablar del placaje que le hizo al tipo ese. Se merecía una disculpa.

Se levantó, se apoyó en sus pies, parecía que podía andar. Lo intentó y con cierta dificultad pudo llegar hasta el pasillo. Ahora tenía que encontrar la habitación de Malfoy.

-Malfoy, estas aquí, Malfoy-dijo entrando en un cuarto muy sobrio pero masculinamente decorado.

Pero justo al entrar se abrió una puerta, por ella apareció Malfoy mojado de pies a cabeza llevando solamente una toalla. Y mirándola de forma inquisitiva

-¿querías algo Granger? O solo querías venir a insultarme un rato mas en mi propia habitación-dijo Malfoy acercándose a ella.

- no, no…..yo solo….mejor te espero en la sala-dijo ella agarrando la puerta. Pero cuando iba a salir Draco la cerró en sus narices.

- ¿te pone nerviosa verme así Granger? ¿No estás acostumbrada a ver a hombres así verdad?-dijo Draco contra su cuello.

-claro que estoy nerviosa, yo no soy el tipo de chica al que tu estas acostumbrado yo , yo… mejor me voy déjame salir, por favor-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz. Draco hizo caso omiso y la dio la vuelta y la miro de arriba abajo.

- no eres el tipo de chica. Pues yo no veo mucha diferencia: tienes dos pies, dos magnificas piernas, una rajita que estoy deseando com….-intentó decir Draco pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-creo, que ha quedado claro, soy físicamente igual que cualquiera de tus conquistas. Ahora déjame salir-dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta e intentado abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi Granger?-dijo Draco aun sujetando la puerta.

- yo no huyo de ti solo quiero irme a mi casa-dijo Hermione.

-pues a tu casa no te puedes ir.-dijo Draco con tono autoritario.

-¿que no me puedo ir? tú no mandas en mi, déjame en paz. El trato esta cumplido. Tú me has curado yo te lo he agradecido y ahora ya no me duele el pie. Así que ya nos volveremos a ver dentro de unos años.-dijo Hermione al fin abriendo la puerta y llegando al salón.

-Un momento Granger, hay una razón por la que no puedes irte-dijo Draco.

-pues me encantaría que me la dijeras-dijo Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Hasta aqui, por hoy gracias por leer y dejadme vuestra opinión. Hasta la próxima. un besazo


	4. me puedo dejar llevar

**hola! ya he vuelto,aqui teneis un nuevo sabéis los personajes son de y la historia mia. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews. En concreto a : papillon69, joker-jo, dracoforever,aramalfoyg y miriam campuzano. En serio, GRACIAS! que os dejé que lo intriga? jajaja espero no decepcionaros. Aqui teneis la continuación este capi es un poco mas MOVIDITO. sin mas os dejo con ello :)**

-pues resulta querida señorita desconfiada, la poción que te he dado da un sueño tremendo y no quiero que vayas a quedarte dormida conduciendo y luego la culpa sea mía- dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

- eres un maldito mentiroso, yo no tengo sueño. Es una excusa tuya para que me quede aquí contigo-dijo Hermione poniéndose en zapato.

-y¿ para que supuestamente iba a mentirte? Soy medimago, sé los efectos secundarios de la poción que te he dado. Sino no te la habría dado , no soy un mal medimago-dijo Draco.

-si eso fuera verdad yo me habría sentido cansada ya y estoy bien, tu lo que quieres es que me quede aquí. Para alguna de tus artimañas-

- Que sabelotodo te crees, para que lo sepas esta poción primero tiene un efecto de desinhibición y después de somnolencia. Sí, soy un villano que quiere que te quedes dormida para robarte tu inocencia, no te jode. Qué cosas tienes. Bueno en el caso de que todavía seas tan inocente-

- No te creo Malfoy. Y si soy inocente o no a ti que te importa.-

- bueno Granger quedate 5 minutos mas y sabras que no te miento. Me gustaría saber si voy a ser yo el primer hombre de la sabelotodo.-

- pero que mierda dices. Ni vas a ser el primero ni el último. Porque a menos que me fuerces no me tendrás. Gilipollas.

- bueno, que carácter. No estaría yo tan seguro Granger, en el ascensor habrías sido mía. Que lengüita tienes Granger. Sabes hay cosas más divertidas que podrías hacer con tu lengua y que son menos hirientes. (Suspiro) Como me gustaría que estuviera entorno a mi polla-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la cara de Hermione.

- eres ….eres….. Joder, como te odio-dijo Hermione intentado levantarse pero se empezó a sentir débil.-¿Qué , que me pasa Malfoy?¿que me has hecho?-dijo mientras draco la agarraba y la tumbaba en el sofá.

- No te preocupes, es la somnolencia. Túmbate y te pondrás mejor-dijo draco ayudándola.

- esta…bien.- dijo Hermione hablando, completamente dormida.

- joder sabelotodo no sé que me gusta más de ti. Si esa manía de tocarme los cojones, si esa terquedad. Que difícil va a ser tratarte como una enemiga- dijo draco a una dormida Hermione. Mientras la cogía un mechón de pelo y se lo ponía tras la oreja.

- en fin, como mañana me llamaras de todo menos bonito, te llevaré a mi cama. Así al menos podrás descansar.- dijo draco cargándola en brazos.

Eran las 4 de la mañana, estaba somnolienta. La dolia la cabeza y se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su cama. Cuando oyó una fuerte respiración y notó como un duro brazo la agarraba y la desplazaba hacia un masculino cuerpo, recordó. Lo que había pasado, estaba en la cama de Malfoy. Pero no recordaba cómo había llegado a ella en bragas. Intentó tranquilizarse. No pasaba nada, así era mejor podría irse tranquilamente a su casa y no volvería a verle. Si le despertaba y le ponía a caldo, podría pasar cualquier cosa. Y eso no la convenía.

Pero cuanto más intentaba zafarse de su abrazo, mas la pegaba Malfoy a su cuerpo. Entre sueños hizo un movimiento. Pegó su entrepierna a la pierna de Hermione y se frotó. Hermione se quedó alucinada y no pudo evitar decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿este tío se pasa la vida empalmado o que? Joder- dijo intentando separarse de él. Pero cuando vio que no pudo se quedo mirándole a la cara.

- que suerte la mía, en la cama con Malfoy, sino fuera el capullo que es, hasta seria guapo. Qué pena, que se quiera reír de mi.- dijo acariciando la barba de un par de días. Y al fin zafándose y levantándose. Pero cuando iba a marcharse, Malfoy se levantó y pegó su cuerpo al de ella y la hizo caer en la cama.

- ¿donde crees que vas princesita? Así que, si no fuera tan capullo te abrirías de piernas para mí. Créeme Granger lo que menos quiero en este momento es reírme de ti.- y capturó su labio y la besó con ferocidad-. Por cierto, no te fíes jamás de un tipo que cuando duerme contigo no está empalmado- dijo mordiéndose el labio y restregándose contra Hermione.

-¿qué quieres decir….-pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco volvió a besarla. Cuando ese hombre la besaba perdía toda la compostura que tenia y solo se dejaba hacer. Podría dejarse llevar por una sola vez, besaba tan bien. La hacía sentir demasiadas cosas con un simple roce.

Suspiró cuando él dejó su boca. Y fue recorriendo beso a beso su oreja, su cuello y se quedó en su clavícula. Era increíble lo que sentía, nunca se había sentido así con ningún hombre. No sabía si era, por lo experimentado que era. Pero cuando él la tocaba se debatía entre apartarle a hostias o acercarle para convertirse en uno solo. Draco mordió el cuello de Hermione y eso hizo que ella dejara de pensar y empezara a hacer.

Le agarró del pelo con un mano y con la otra viajó por toda la espalda del chico. Llego a su culo y lo agarró con ansia. Necesitaba tenerle más acerca, necesitaba… no sabía lo que quería. Solo sentía un fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que sentía que solo podía apagarlo él.

-vaya la fiera a despertado.- dijo draco con media sonrisa mientras subia la camiseta de Hermione y la deslizaba por los brazos de la chica. Hasta que acabó tirada en alguna parte del cuarto.

- cállate, no lo estropees- dijo Hermione acomodándose y subiendo la camiseta de Draco.

- no seas mentirosa eres tan pervertida como yo y te encanta oir mi voz mientras te toco.- dijo draco levantándose y tumbándose en la cama.- vamos leona súbete encima de mi.

- yo no miento, eres un maldito mandón- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

- anda deja la pataleta y súbete- dijo agarrándola de un pie y besándoselo.

Hermione pensó que más da. Y se subió encima de Malfoy. Este sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a quitarla el sujetador y cuando lo tiró. Hizo que Hermione se tumbara encima de él.

-joder, como me gustan tus tetas,-dijo y comenzó a meterse los pezones en la boca. Mientras besaba y mordisqueaba uno masajeaba el otro.

Hermione no podía pensar solo gemía sin control. Como podía ser tan capullo y tan bueno a la vez. Cuando hubo terminado rodó con ella en los brazos y quedó encima de ella.

- creo que es la hora de deshacernos de esta pequeña prenda-. Dijo agarrando las bragas y sonriendo.

- Malfoy creo, que no …. .-

-calla Granger, voy a quitarte estas odiosas bragas y voy a comerte entera.- dijo agarrándola y besándola. A lo que Hermione no pudo discutir.

La dejo tumbada y se desplazó a los pies de la cama. La abrió las piernas mientras Hermione se tapaba la cara. Se sentó entre ellas y al ver a Hermione completamente roja y tapada. Se extrañó e intentó quitarle las manos de la cara.

-asi que la señorita valentía teme lo que voy a hacerle con mi lengua, quien iba a decirlo-

-yo no tengo miedo solo me da vergüenza, señor sensibilidad.-

-perdone doña amabilidad , se me olvidaba que usted siempre es sensible. No jodas el momento Granger-.

-que no joda el momen…..-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Malfoy se acercó a su clítoris y lo besó. Poco a poco fue lamiéndolo, era rápido y extraño. Sentir su lengua ahí, precisamente ahí. La hacía sentir rara. Quería detenerlo pero a la vez quería agarrarle la cabeza y hundirlo más en ella. Joder, era increíblemente bueno, por mucho que intentaba que sus gemidos no se convirtieran en gritos. Cada vez lo eran más.

En la habitación solo se oían la succión que hacia draco y los gemidos descontrolados de Hermione.

Cuando creía que no podría más, draco siguió lamiendo su clítoris pero introdujo uno de sus dedos. Con una mano la penetraba y con la otra hacia rápidos círculos en su clítoris. Draco sabía que la quedaba poco tiempo así que aumentó más la velocidad y vio como ella llegaba al orgasmo desgarradoramente, entre temblores y gemidos.

-joder, eso …. Ha sido.-intento decir Hermione pero ambos oyeron la voz de una mujer viajar por la casa y un tremendo estruendo.

-Dracooo, amor…. Ya estoy aquí ¿todavía estas en la cama? Llegaras tarde al trabajo-dijo una voz desde el pasillo.

-¿tienes novia? Serás hijo de p…- pero no pudo decir nada porque este la tapó la boca.

-cállate-

**ey! hasta aqui por hoy.¿ os ha gustado?espero que si . ya sabeis espero vuestros reviews. Cuantos mas reviews antes subo el siguiente capi... si soy un poco bicho :):):) quien quiere un draquito para ella? yo desde luego si...**


	5. Mordiscos

**Hola chic s!he vuelto me disculpo por la pasado unos días un poco jodidos y no tenía ningunas ganas de escribir. Todo lo que me salia no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. Pero bueno ya he vuelto , espero que os guste y miles de gracias por leerme. GrAcIaS por los reviews me haceis muy muy feliz .dracoforever ,papillon69,torposoplo12,littlevampiremajo, joker-jo,aramalfoyg y luna white 29. como siempre la historia es de mi imaginación y los personajes de jk rowilng . Sin mas a leer :)**

-no es lo que crees. Voy con ella a la cocina y aprovechas para marcharte ¿vale?

-eres un maldito capullo.-dijo mientras Draco salía por la puerta y se metía en la cocina con la chica.

Hermione empezó a vestirse rabiosamente. Era un maldito capullo, como podía hacerla esto. A ella hacerla ser su secretito. Pero mientras cavilaba se dio cuenta de que la voz que se escuchaba era la de Pansy Parkinson. Parecía estar histérica. No paraba de decir improperios y cosas inconexas e irreverentes. Termino de vestirse cogió su bolso y salió corriendo mientras omitía como aquella tía desarmaba la cocina de Malfoy a golpes. Suspiró ya en el ascensor, de la que se había librado. En todos los sentidos.

Habían pasado un par de semanas Hermione no paraba de tener sueños con Malfoy. Y eso la reventaba, porque sabía que era un error. Él era un maldito capullo y además tenía novia. Cada vez que estaba a solas pensando en cualquier cosa, le parecía olerle. Tenía un aroma muy característico que hacía que su estomago diera un vuelco y se pasara todo el resto del tiempo excitada.

Estaba en su casa decidiendo que ponerse, esa noche tenía una cena del ministerio. Y quería estar espectacular. Sabía que Malfoy no iría porque lo había escuchado hacia un par de días en el ascensor del ministerio. Asique estaba entre decepcionada y aliviada. No sabía cómo actuar ante él después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quería cantarle las cuarenta y a la vez quería arrancarle la ropa a tiras. Esta bipolaridad iba a matarla.

Dio su último sorbo al té se alistó el vestido, se miró en el espejo. Estaba guapa, no espectacular pero ese vestido la sentaba bien. Era rojo de una sola manga, con volantes hacia el final haciendo una ligera capa y un cuanto brillante entorno a su ombligo. No era muy largo y la guinda del pastel eran unas sandalias de pedrería que la quedaban fantásticas. Cogió su bolso y se trasladó al ministerio.

Cuando llegó al ministerio de la mano de pansy, todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos. Sabía lo que todos pensaban. Aquí están los que faltaban, los morifagos. Pero bueno para Draco no había sido la vida feliz asique se irguió, subió la cabeza y se deslizaron hacia el anfitrión. No podía creerlo cuando la vio de espaldas. Llevaba un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y lo mejor de todo era el recogido que se había hecho hacia un lado. Eso le permitía ver con perfección su cuello. Mierda, pensó. Tenía que disimular, había mucha gente y sabía que si Pansy notaba algo, Granger acababa hoy esparcida por el jardí se excusó para ir al baño y Draco aprovechó el momento para ir a la mesa de los canapés y darle ver como actuaba Granger. Pero antes de empezar a hablar Hermione le vio. Dijo en voz bajita –hijo de puta-. Y se marchó

Este se enfureció tanto que la siguió, observó que nadie la miraba, la agarró del brazo y se la llevo detrás de los arbustos.

-pero ¿Qué mierda haces Huron?-dijo Hermione intentando zafarse.

- solo iba a saludarte amablemente pero como eres una maleducada y me has quitado la cara… -.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Tu eres para mi un desconocido con el que no quiero ni saludarme-.

- no decias lo mismo en mi piso, raton de biblioteca.-

-Eso fue un error. Eres un maldito bastardo si hubiera sabido que estabas con otra persona no te habría tocado ni con un palo.-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Granger. Pero estas muy equivocada.-

-¿Equivocada? Llegó una chica a tu apartamento de madrugada llamándote amor. Y encima me haces salir a hurtadillas. ¿Eso es estar equivocada? No has cambiado nada.- dijo intentando zafarse y salir corriendo. Pero él la agarraba demasiado fuerte.

- si estas equivocada. Pero como ya te he dicho no tengo que explicarte nada. No eres nada mio. Solo te hecho un favor que deberías devolverme.- dijo mirándola de medio lado.

- eres un maldito…. Joder no se ni como llamarte….y se acercó para darle un puñetazo pero él la esquivó , la agarró por detrás y la pegó a su cuerpo.- suéltame , me das asco , no quiero tenerte cerca-. Dijo zorcejeando.

- que mentirosa eres Granger te encanta que te toque y necesitas que te haga gritar mi nombre de nuevo-. Dijo mientras olia su cuello y empezaba a dar besos.

- que te den Malfoy , no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.- dijo Granger mientras intentaba controlar sus gemidos ya que draco había pasado de darle besos en el cuello a intercalarlos con mordidas.

-¿seguro que quieres que pare? Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario.-

- claro que quiero que pares, además tu novia debe de estar buscándote.- cuando ella dijo esto el mordió sin control haciéndola gemir por el daño pero a la vez por una especie de lava furiosa que la llegó hasta el estomago.

- esta bien Granger, tu ganas. Me voy pero aquí no queda la cosa.- dijo separándose de ella y marchandose..

Ella se quedó estatica pensando en como podía sucumbir tan fácilmente a él nunca le había ocurrido.

La fiesta ya estaba terminando, estaba sentada en su mesa pensando en como iba a actuar. Cuando llego ginny.

-tia . ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?¿ te ha atacado una serpiente?-

-¿ que?¿ que tengo?-

-vente al baño y te lo ves.-

- esta bien- ambas se excusaron y se dirigieron al baño. Una vez allí, Hermione se quedó perpleja. Tenia un tremendo moratón de color purpura en el cuello.

- mierda , mierda , mierda. Maldita serpiente.-dijo entre dientes.

-juer Hermione ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?-

-si te lo digo me prometes guardar el secreto.-

-claro, desembucha.-

- ha sido Malfoy hace un rato. No me deja en paz. Y encima esta con Pansy. Me siento como una putilla.-

-buah! Hermione , no seas tonta ¿Quién es el que tiene pareja?¿tu o él?-

- ya , pero…. – cuando iba a contestar oyeron pasos.

- tia ven metámonos en el baño que como te vean con eso, vas a ser la comidilla.- y ambas se metieron en el mismo cubículo. Nada más cerrar entraron tres chicas sangre limpia. Y mientras se retocaban se pusieron a comentar.

-¿te has enterado? El pequeño Malfoy está con Pansy Parkinson. Yo pensé que había acabado harto de ella. Ella no es chica para él.-

- y se hartó, recuerdas el lio que le montó en la mansión de Zabinni. Yo la habría mandado a la mierda. No sé cómo ha vuelto con ella. Que mal gusto. Me sorprende que sea sangre limpia-

- ¿es que no sabéis por lo que están juntos?-

- ¿no, me digas que está embarazada?-

- no, no. Esperad que ahora os cuento lo vais a flipar. Es un culebrón.-

Hasta aquí por hoy espero que os haya gustado. Espero con ansia vuestros reviews .Nos seguimos leyendo. Un besazo:):):):)


	6. Chismes

**Hola chicas y chicos!he vuelto , espero que os guste y miles de gracias por leerme. GrAcIaS por los reviews me hacéis muy muy feliz Dracoforever ,Samaria Reed,Itzel Watson y joker-jo encanta ver que estáis enganchadas a la historia y que volvéis a dejarme reviews las de siempre y que hay nuevas personas también me vuelve locay me encanta leeros :). Como siempre la historia es de mi imaginación y los personajes de jk rowilng . Sin mas a leer :)**

-Vale , mirad que no haya nadie en los cubículos.- cada cual fue a revisar uno. En eso Hermione y Ginny se subieron a la taza del wáter. Para no ser descubiertas y poder escuchar.

-nadie ,-dijo la rubia

-nadie.-dijo la morena

-vale , en este tampoco hay nadie. Bueno pues la cosa es asi : hace unos cuatro meses Draco dejó a Pansy. Y ella entró en una especie de depresión. No quería comer , no salía y no iba a trabajar. Al cabo de unas semanas Lauren , la hermana de Pansy, consiguió sacarla a comer y en el restaurante casualmente se encontraron con Draco y una chica muggle. Pansy se volvió loca y la emprendió a golpes contra la chica. Tuvieron que llevársela y hospitalizarla. Pansy fue llevada a un hospital de sanación para valorarla pero se escapó y se apareció en la casa de Draco. Le lanzó un pretificus totalus y se cortó las venas mientras él no podía hacer nada. Ella no paraba de decirle y se reia escandalosamente , - ves, esto es por tu culpa . Yo te quiero y tu me desdeñas. Te vas con toda fulana que quiere contigo. Y me haces sentir que me quiera morir. Pues ahora vas a verme morir y voy a estar en tu conciencia toda la vida-. Menos mal que Lauren la había seguido y se apareció en la casa de Draco, le hizo un contrahechizo y entre ambos la llevaron al hospital. La familia le pidio encarecidamente a Draco que se encargara de ella, hasta que consiguieran meterla en un sitio en el que pudieran curarla. Draco se sintio tan impotente y tan culpable al verla hacer eso delante de sus narices que les dijo a la familia que ella seria su resposabilidad y que no se preocuparan que cuidaria bien de ella. Y por todo esto Draco no se separa de su lado y aguanta sus celos y sus salidas de tono. Hace unos dias ella se escapó y aparecio como si tal cosa en casa de Draco de madrugada. Y este estaba acompañado, se asustó tanto por la chica con la que estaba que se hizo el machote y la engañó para que Pansy no la partiera cara o se hiciera algo a si misma.-dijo la mayor

-No , fastidies…. No puedo creer que sea cierto…Pansy es rara, pero no esta loca-dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza.

-pero ¿Quién te lo ha contado?-

- a mi no me lo han contado. Escuché a zabinni y a Malfoy hablar sobre el tema y después investigué un poco.-dijo la mayor

-y ¿ sabes quien fue la chica con la que estaba Malfoy esa noche? indagó la rubia

- no , tia , Draco es una tumba ,no se lo contó ni a Zabinni ni a nadie. Solo dijo que se sorprendio mucho de cómo habian pasado las cosas y que tenia ganas de volver a verla.-

-uyuyuy yo creo que o es una sangre sucia o es una muggle.-

- no sé . Yo diria que se averguenza de lo que pasó con ella , pero que la tía es una zorrita y por eso quiere seguir detrás , para ver lo que consigue…. Eso es muy de malfoy.- dijo la otra rubia

- estais completamente equivocadas. Cuando escuché como hablaba con zabinni me dí cuenta de que no se avergonzaba ni mucho menos. Él decía que solo quería protegerla porque eran de mundos muy diferentes y quería llegar a algo con ella. Pero estaba triste porque Pansy estaba en medio y era su culpa.-

-¿ que dices? Malfoy triste?si , en el colegio se tiraba todo lo que se movía.-

-¿ tanto habrá cambiado?.-

- si , tia yo creo que todo lo de Pansy le ha hecho madurar.-

- no sé anda vayamos que al final nos pasamos toda la fiesta aquí.-Y todas salieron del baño entre risas.

Cuando oyeron como la puerta se cerraba Ginny y Hermione salieron del cubiculo anonadadas.

-tu , tu eres la chica que Malfoy queria proteger-.

- yo , yo….. como…. Ginny, Malfoy esta con Pansy por culpabilidad… necesito pensar en todo esto.-dijo Hermione intentando evitar el tema de Malfoy y ella.

- ay amiga, Malfoy con sentimientos. Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Ven que voy a terminar de taparte eso y volvemos a la fiesta.-

- okey, ya debe de estar acabando pero vamos.-

- madre mia hermione. Pansy va a matarte.-

- calla Ginny no quiero hablar mas del tema ¿has acabado con eso?-

- esta bien pero estas metida en una... Si volvamos.- Ambas asintieron , Hermione se chequeó por última vez el cuello y salieron del baño. Y justo al doblar el pasillo Hermione se tropezó con Malfoy de cara.

- ¿ que pasa sabelotodo intentas tocarme a toda costa o que?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirando fijamente a los ojos de hermione.

- mas quisieras hurón, anda déjame y vuelve con tu novia. No vaya a enfadarse.-Cada vez Malfoy y hermione estaban mas juntos con lo que Ginny aprovechó para escabullirse entre risas.

- Que pasa granger tienes miedo a Pansy? O quizás le tienes celos?Cuéntame Granger.-

-¿ miedo? ¿Celos? Tu alucinas Malfoy.-dijo hermione intentado escapar pero malfoy la pegó contra la pared. No tenia escapatoria o pared o el cuerpo musculoso y duro de Malfoy.

-¿o quizas me tienes miedo a mi y lo que te provoco?.-

- tu estas loco, anda vete con tu novia y dejame en paz. Eres exasperane.-

- tranquila Granger a Pansy se la ha llevado su hermana a casa porque tenia un poco de que soy todo para ti.-

- que mierda de principios tienes, estas con Pansy pero te intentas acostar conmigo ¿ no tienes escrupulos?-

-A ver si te enteras Granger, YO NO TENGO NADA CON PANSY, ella es una persona a la que quiero mucho y que debo ayudar. Sin embargo , a ti no quiero ayudarte. Bueno en realidad si quiero ayudarte. Ayudarte a que grites tan alto mi nombre que te quedes afónica.-

- pero como puedes….,- y Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco junto sus labios con los de la chica y la dio un tremendo besos. Movia su lengua acariciándola con la de la chica, mordia sus labios . Mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda. Hermione se olvidó de todo le agarro del pelo y se abandonó a esa erótica danza de un buen rato besandose y acariciandose pero les daba igual. Necesitaban sentir al otro. Ni siquiera les importaba que ese era el pasillo del baño y que cualquiera podría pillarles sin quererlo.

De repente algo en el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a vibrar despertandoles a ambos de su ensoñación. Malfoy se separó ante la mirada estupefacta de ella cogió un pequeño teléfono móvil del bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Y alejándose contestó.

-¿ si? Ya , les has puesto la pocion purpura? … y no ha reaccionado?que raro ahora mismo voy. Que si Lauren en cinco minutos estoy allá. Joder que si que te lo juro. Cojo su bolso y me aparezco haya. Vale adiós.- dijo Draco con tono severo y colgó.

Malfoy se guardo el movil volvio a donde estaba Hermione y dijo.

-exasperante, granger…siempre es un placer que tenerte pegada a mi. Pero tengo que marcharme habria sido un placer volver a estar entre tus piernas. Pero no podrá ser .en otra ocasión quizas, siempre es un placer que caigas en mis redes, adiós- y diciendo esto malfoy se desaparecido y al verlo Hermione se sintió rara. Porque sentia esa sensación ahora que se iba.¿ Seria porque se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy habia cambiado?¿Habia empezado a gustarle?solo le atraía?porque tenia que oler asi? porque decia placer con esa sensualidad?. Mierda, su cabeza era un tiovivo, necesitaba un baño de agua caliente urgente.

Mientras Malfoy volvía a la casa de Pansy , no podía parar de pensar en Granger y el maldito lío en el que estaba metido. Que mierda iba a hacer no podía dejar a Pansy todo lo que la ocurría era culpa suya. Pero es que Granger le estaba calando muy hondo. Tenia que poner sus fuerzas en que Pansy se pusiera bien , se lo debía. Luego ya vería que haría con Granger, lo principal era Pansy y su salud Draco mientras sonreia tristemente.

**Mil gracias por leer!:)))) espero vuestras opiniones:))))Queda la parte morbosa de la historia asique de aqui en adelante leed con cuidado!pero leed! un besazo wapisimas nos leemos :)**


	7. Encuentros

**Hola chicas y chicos!ya estoy aquí! tenía muchas ganas de subir la siguiente parte y a ello voy. Mil gracias a los que me dejáis vuestros comentario. Así me hacéis saber que lo que escribo os gusta.:)Entiendo perfectamente a los que no lo dejais, durante años yo hice lo mismo, pese a que las historias me gustaban mucho. Asi que también agradezco a los que leen pero no comentan.;)**

**GRACIAS A LOS REINCIDENTES :**

**PAPILLON69: ya veremos si estan juntos o no... uouou . Tu sigue leeyendo habra sorpresas!;)**

**Joker-jo : buenas! me encantan tus comentarios!:) la verdad es que lo que le depara a Pansy el futuro no es muy bueno ,Ya veremos si Draco sale bien librado o que escribiré mas a menudo y pronto tendremos un superencuentro erótico/festivo...xd Yo creo que ambos han cambiado mucho pero ya lo empece a escribir la historia pense que sería mas cortita... pero ahora mismo tengo tantas posibles tramas que no sé muy bien cuantos capis tendra. Gracias , nos estamos leyendo. **

**neinei: no tarde mucho en actualizar no?... sigue leyendo habra sorpresas.**

**Samaria Reed: te gustó el culebron? pues con Pansy habrá mas, esta chica no deja títere con cabeza.. En el siguiente Capi momento guay y sin interrumpciones(creo) entre Hermione y Draco.**

-vamos Pansy subete en el tren- dijo empujandola con delicadeza hacia este.

- joder , Draco sabes que estos malditos trastos muggles no me gustan nada.-

- venga sube que solo será un rato y no digas muggle...-

- joder- dijo Pansy subiendose con reticencia al tren.- pues diré lo que yo quiera MUGGLE MUGGLE MUGGLE-

Malfoy la sonrió falsamente la agarró de las manos y dijo :

-amor, anda déjate de tonterías- y con una mirada de pena la besó levemente en los labios.

-Draco ¿estas bien? Me miras muy raro, cualquiera diría que me estas ocultando algo... ¿lo haces?Tienes alguna "amiguita" rodandote la cabeza... porque si es así...-pero Draco la interrumpio.

-Amor , no hay nadie , solo estas tú. TÚ. Pansy , tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer lo que el doctor te diga. Tienes que volver a ser la Pansy de antes.-

- eso espero sino os mato a los dos .Sabes que ese viejo chiflado no me cae bien. Doctor , Doctor...dice que es... yo no me creo nada.-

-Pues no te preocupes tengo una sorpresita " el doctor chiflado" no está. Vas a conocer a otra persona mucho mas instruida en este campo. Ya verás como mejoras.-

-y porque tengo que ir? yo estoy bien.- dijo agarrandole de las solapas y poniendole ojitos.

-amor , que el nuevo doctor te haga sus pruebas .Si dice que estas tan perfecta por fuera como por prometo que no insistiré mas y no verás a mas doctores.-

- esta bien, pero cuando diga que estoy bien nos casaremos?llevamos 6 meses postergandolo.

-mira , ya hemos llegado, vamos hacia la puerta.-

- Draco, que si nos casaremos-.

-Vamos , amor , que no llegamos-.

-Mierda Draco siempre me haces lo mismo.-

Pero Malfoy la siguió ignorando para ver si se callaba. No quería prometerla nada, él no iba a casarse con ella. No la querí ía que su vida junto a cualquier chica que no quisiera iba a ser un verdadero que conseguir que Pansy volviera a ser la de antes y asi poder salir de su vida sin hacerla daño. Ojala este nuevo doctor haga .Pensó Draco suspirando.

-¿porque suspiras Draco? no me estaras engañando y voy directa a un sanatorio verdad ?¿porque como sea asi ..?

- no es nada Pansy en serio, vamos, sube al la septima planta.-Cuan diferente era subirse a este ascensor ahora. Siempre que lo hacía recordaba a Granger... su boca, sus manos, su voz pidiéndole más... era una tortura. No se sentía bien, no podía alegrarse por las cosas que antes le hacían reír a sabia como recomponerse, Pansy le volvia loco , pero sabia que era todo culpa suya, con lo que tenia que aguantarse hasta que ella volviera a ser ella.¿ y si nunca volvía a ser ella? tendría que cargar con ella toda la vida?.

-Draco , amor, despierta, ya vamos a llegar a la septima- dijo Pansy agarrándole de la barbilla y dándole un pequeño beso.

-si , si ... ya llegamos.-

- en que pensabas?¡ estabas ensimismado!-

-nada, cosas del trabajo que me tienen algo preocupado, tu tranquila.-

Se cogieron de la mano y Draco se dirigió a la consulta del especialista en psiquiatría. Llamó a la puerta , sonó un zumbido y la puerta se abrió. Ambos entraron decididos y Draco se paró a hablar con la recepcionista.

-Buenos dias Marie, tengo cita a la 1 con el doctor Lanzini-dijo Malfoy de modo formal.

- Buenos dias , doctor Malfoy, si esperen un momento que el doctor Lanzini está terminando una consulta. Sientense yo les aviso.-

-Gracias Marie-

- de nada doctor Malfoy.- Y diciendo esto, Malfoy llevó a Pansy hasta la sala de espera.-

-¿te pasa algo Pansy?-

-¿ Qué tienes con la tal Marie esa? mira Draco a mi no me engañas, esa mujer te hace ojitos y tu te dejas. Todos los hombre soys iguales. Veis un par de piernas y os vais a por ellas. Cuando nos casemos ya verás. No miraras a otra mujer, si hace falta te saco con los ojos-

- Pansy , no digas tonterias , yo no tengo nada de nada con Marie. Es la recepcionista del Doctor Lanzini y ya.

- ya claro , yo soy tonta no?. Seguro que os la tiraís entre los dos. De verdad Draco a mi no me puedes engañar.-

-Pansy ,¡ para ya! ni el Doctor Lanzini ni yo nos tiramos a Marie entre otras cosas porque Marie esta casada.-

- y desde cuando a ti te importa algo el matrimonio? seguro que hasta que no lo conseguiste no paraste. Sin importarte ni yo ni mi estado.-

-Pansy , yo no me tiro a Marie, yo estoy contigo y ademas Marie es lesbiana. Asique relajate!-

-¿lesbiana? ¿eso significa que le gustan las chicas? que fuerte.-

-Doctor Malfoy , ya pueden pasar a la consulta, el doctor Lanzini les atenderá en un momento.-

- si , Marie, Gracias.-

Ambos se levantaron de los asientos de la sala de espera y se transladaron a la puerta que Marie con una sonrisa les indicaba.

-Buenos dias Miguel.- dijo Draco acercandose a la mesa del doctor y dandole la mano.

-Buenos dias Draco , y usted debe ser la Señorita Pansy Parkinson cierto?.-

-Buenos dias doctor.- dijo Pansy algo contrariada dandole la mano.-

-de acuerdo , hechas las presentaciones, por favor señorita Parkinson, Draco ya me ha hecho participé de todo lo que le ha sucedido a usted en los últimos 4 meses y tengo las observaciones de los antiguos doctores que la trataron. Ya los he estudiado, pero como soy una persona muy concienzuda, prefiero observar los sintomas por mi mimos. Con lo que si estan de acuerdo voy a proceder a hacerle a la señorita Parkinson mis propios estudios.

- esta bien , lo que mejor sea para Pansy, puede empezar.- dijo Draco agarrando de las manos a Pansy.

- no , amigo Draco, tú debes de estar fuera. No quiero que nada perturbe a la señorita cuando le haga los estudios. Y tu desde luego la perturbas.-

-Si Draco se va yo no hablaré nada. NO PUEDE OBLIGARME-

-Señorita Parkinson vamos a tranquilizarnos , Draco debe mejor para usted. Es más Draco márchate , yo me ocupo.-

Pansy empezó a llorar -Quiero que él se quede, él es mi prometido y usted no puede obligarme a estar a solas con usted.-

El doctor Lanzini llamó a su asistente por el intercomunicador. Y esta a los 10 segundos apareció por la puerta.-

-Draco márchate ya cuando hayamos terminado Marie te avisará ; señorita como no se tranquilice y no me deje valorarla lo haremos por las malas. La señorita Marie puede traer en cuestion de minutos una inyeccion y se tranquilizará por las malas.¿Que prefiere señorita Parkinson?.-Mientras el doctor hablaba Draco salio por la puerta.

- malditos muggles y sus gilipolleces, como tuviera yo mi varita se iba a enterar este gilipollas entrometido.-

-perdone¿ señorita Parkinson decía algo?.-

- NO , no ya esta. Puede empezar con sus gilipolleces.-

-esta bien , este medico muggle empezará con sus gilipolleces.-

Joder , como le dolía tener que dejar así a Pansy alli sola. Intentaba no sentirse asi de mal. Pero era una batalla ya perdida. Él sabía que era su culpa que él la había vuelto loca tantas chicas , tantas idas y venidas. Pansy no había podido que conseguir que volviera a ser la Pansy divertida de antes. Asi él podría alejarse de ella y no hacerle mas daño.

Cogió el ascensor de forma automática y comenzó a andar por la avenida. Vio un café que le llamo la atención y se sentó en una de las mesas. Un café le vendría ó sonriendo de forma triste.

En la barra

- No te lo vas a creer Hermione!-

-¿Que pasa?-

-un huroncito muy pero que muy triste, date la vuelta con disimulo.-Y eso hizo hermione , al verle tan triste se le estrujó el corazón , pobrecito que le pasaria...-

- VAYA CARA TIENE.-

-acércate y pregúntale que le pasa.-

-¿que? tu estas chalada... yo no.. yo no soy nadie para ir a preguntarle nada a Malfoy.-

- NAada? eso es discutible... pero anda se una buena persona y acercate.-

-No , que verguenza.-

-Hermione , cielo puedes atender a aquel chico rubio, que yo estoy liada con unos pedidos.- dijo la encargada y se marchó.

-claro, claire , ahora mismo le atiendo.- le dijo con media sonrisa.

- nena es el destino, luego te veo y me cuentas.-dijo Ginny saliedo del café.

Mierda , dijo hermione en bajito , respiró hondo y se dirigio hacia Draco.

-Buenos días , ¿ que quieres tomar?.- dijo hermione intentado sonar profesional.

-buenos días , me gustaría tomar...- pero no terminó la frase porque la miró y la reconoció.

-Granger ,¿ eres tu? ¿trabajas aquí?.-

- si , Malfoy soy yo. No la verdad es que no suelo trabajar aqui. Solo vengo de vez en cuando a echar una mano o a relevar a alguien si esta enfermo y ese es el caso hoy. Dime ,¿ que quieres tomar?.-

-Que sorpresa. Pues quiero café con leche y unas tortitas para compartir con nata y chocolate.-

- ¿estas esperando a alguien?-

- no , la verdad es que ya ha llegado. Tu quieres tambien café?.-

-¿que?.-

-Granger¿ quieres desayunar conmigo? yo invito.-

- Vaya Malfoy me siento muy agradecida, pero estoy muy liada y es muy tarde para desayunar, quiza otro dia.-

- No , digas tonterias Hermione desayuna con este joven tan apuesto, te doy media hora libre, vamos.- dijo Claire con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No , gracias Claire me hace sentir mal que te quedes con todo el trabajo.-

-Hermione , sientate y callate , yo soy la que mando. Y te mando que desayunes con él.-

- Esta bien, pero en media hora vuelvo al trabajo.-

Claire asintio , les guillo un ojo y se llevo su pedido a la cocina. Hermione se sentó algo nerviosa y espero a que llegara el desayuno.

- He pedido por ti , te gusta lo que he pedido?.-

-si , si esta bien Malfoy.-

- De acuerdo,¿ que pasa Granger? me miras de forma sospechosa.-

-yo? de forma sospechosa? eres tu el que esta raro yo solo estoy espando las lanzas llenas de veneno que me vas a mandar.-

- lanzas llenas de veneno? Hoy , no Granger.- dijo Draco mirando hacia abajo y negando.

- joder Malfoy¿que te pasa? estas fatal, ni siquiera te metes conmigo.-

- no , me apetece hablar de ello. Si te pido algo, me lo daras sin rechistar?-

-No , no sé Malfoy , me das miedo .Nunca te habia visto así.-

- No es nada malo Granger .Por favor-

-Joder , me tienes intrigada. Dispara.-

-Me permites... darte un abrazo?.-dijo Malfoy mirando para otro lado titubeante.

-Un abrazo?claro.-

Malfoy la miro estrañado se levanto , ella hizo lo fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron .Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y suspiró. Las manos de esta se colgaron de la espalda de él .Malfoy puso las suyas entorno a su cintura.

-Malfoy esto es lo mas raro que me has pedido nunca.-

-calla, por favor, Granger déjame disfrutar del momento.-

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta ,pero se calló y siguió abrazándole. Que mierda le pasaría a Malfoy.

**GRACIAS POR LEER!QUIEN QUIERE UN DRACO SENSIBLON?Y UN DRACO TEMPERAMENTAL?yo me quedo con los dos , el draco con el que puedes ver una peli moñas y el draco que te deja echa un cristo despues de una noche de ...ya me extralimite...ups:O**

**Hasta el proximo capi :)Un besazoooo**


	8. La comida se enfria

**Hola , Hola , Hola,ya estoy aqui. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y COMENTARME. He tardado bastante porque se me rompio el ordenador y estoy de prestadillo. Asique espero poder subir cuanto antes sin mas paso a los agradecimientos:**

**papillon69 :Tranquila aun queda mucha historia por delante con lo que aun no se sabe si acabaran juntos o no. Tu continua leyendo que te esperan sorpresas.**

**Dracoforever :Gracias, echaba de menos tu comentario!:).Yo me quedo con los dos... me encantan un poco bipolares que voy a hacer.**

**Samaria Reed : si la verdad es que es raro que aflore esa sensibilidad, pero bueno todos somos un poco sensiblones a veces. Les veras muy my juntos:)**

**Joker-jo :si , si siempre hay que comentar... aunque sea un poquito. Ya verás lo que tiene el doctor Lanzini para decir sobre pansy... yo tb pienso que Draco no tiene toda esa culpa... pero bueno ya veras...Gracias por esos pedazos de comentarios. :):):)**

**caroone: No no Pansy no creo que esta vez interrumpa .. esta algo ocupada.**

Ring...Ring...empezó a sonar el teléfono de Draco , con cierta pesadumbre y cara de asco. Se alejó de Hermione y cogió el teléfono. Era el doctor Vazquez, que raro, hace muy poco rato que el deje con Pansy. En fin lo cogeré.

-Si , doctor Lanzini, ¿COMO? ¿QUE SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE? ESO NO PUEDE SER...- y para constatarlo se miró la muñeca y ahi estaban las manecillas del reloj devolviendole cruelmente a la realidad. Si eran las tres..¿cuanto tiempo habia estado asi con Granger?-penso Draco

- SI, si te escucho, ¿porque quieres que se quede allí?¿y ella esta deacuerdo? ...que raro,... Claro, claro...Lo que mejor sea para ella. Esta bien mañana a las 10 estoy alli. Cuidala mucho y vigilala, le es muy fácil escaparse. Esta bien. Hasta mañana. Gracias- y Colgó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Granger. Esta volvio a la realidad y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿que ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?-dijo Hermione.

-Si , si estoy .Oye granger ¿A que hora he llegado aqui?-

-Pues creo que llegaste sobre la 1y45 o asi.. no sé ¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque hemos pasado algo asi como una 1 hora abrazados y no me he dado cuenta. A la una y menos cuarto. Pero cuanto anduve. ¿estoy muy lejos de los edificios en los que no encontramos por primera vez?-

-Si , ha pasado una hora ¡que alucine!. ¿Que si esta lejos?Pues un montón. ¿has vagado sin rumbo durante horas?-

-si, eso parece y he acabado llegando a donde estas tú. Que cosa mas extraña.-

-Pues si,... yo deberia volver al trabajo.- dijo Hermione sintiendo vergüenza y rascandose la cabeza. Cuando estaba llegando a la barra una voz la interrumpió.

- de eso ni hablar,..., ya no queda casi nadie y los pedidos los esta entregando Juan. Asi que ¿porque no os lleváis esta comida a tu casa, Hermione, y conversáis?se nota que necesitáis hablar y aclarar muchas cosas.- Dijo Claire dejando a los dos estupefactos.

-creo que no es una buena idea , seguro que Malfoy tiene un millón de cosas que hacer, verdad Malfoy?-dijo Hermione intentando parecer tranquila.

-Pues la verdad es que esa comida huele fenomenal y el compromiso que tenia se ha suspendido. Asi que por mi si , sin ningún problema.-dijo Draco sonriendo picaramente.

-Pues entonces fenomenal.¿o tu tienes algún problema en comer con este chico tan hermoso?-dijo Claire sonriendo , mientras cogia la bolsa de los pedidos e introducia unos cuantos paquetes y una botella de vino.

- Eso HERMIONE(arrastrando las silabas como la serpiente que era) ¿ tienes algún problema o miedo, que se yo, de comer conmigo?- dijo Malfoy mirandola divertido.

- No, claro que tengo ningún miedo DRACO(diciendo su nombre con ira mal contenida).-

-Pues, ya esta, Hermione cámbiate mientras se termina de hacer el postre que yo me encargo de todo.-

-claro, claire, ahora vuelvo.-Dijo sonriendo cortesmente mientras pensaba en como destriparla.

Hermione entró en la trastienda dejando a su jefa y a Malfoy solos. Mierda , Mierda , mierda , tendría que llevar a Malfoy a su casa , pero ,¿ como habia sucedido todo? Un momento estaba abrazada a él y al siguiente Claire la obligaba a comer con él. Esto era inaudito, su suerte era estupenda. No sabía como comportarse con Malfoy. ¿Debia ser dura?¿ debia tratarle mal?¿ ser cortes? Y luego estaba la relación que él mantenia con Parkinson. Esto era un lio. Y ella estaba en medio. Maldita Claire , maldito Malfoy ,...Pensaba Hermione mientras se arrancaba el uniforme y se ponía su miró en el espejo y pensó- bueno no estaba estupenda pero bueno , que mas daba, ella era así: su pelo siempre habia sido indomable¿porque iba a ser mejor hoy?¿porque el esúpido de Malfoy estaba esperandola? ya claro. Entonces Claire la gritó :

-Vamos Hermione , nena, se os va a enfriar la comida. Deja de atusarte seguro que estas estupenda como siempre- Según Claire terminó de vocearla, Hermione aparecio como un resorte y la dijo :

-Ya estoy. No seas exagerada Claire.-

-¿preparada?preguntó cortesmente Draco.

- ya , ya.- venga nos vemos mañana Hermione.

-si, si ya estoy. Hasta mañana Claire- la lanzó una mirada fulminante y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta del café.

La situación era de lo mas extraña; estaban en el metro callados y apiñados. Estaban tan juntos que el aliento de Draco colisionaba fuertemente contra la frente de Hermione. Esta estaba mas tensa las cuerdas de una guitarra.Él sin embargo parecia tranquilo , incluso divertido. Quizas seria porque se habria acordado de algo o simplemente como sospechaba la castaña, se reía de ella.

-¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Draco divertido.

- A mi? no , estoy perfectamente ¿porque lo dices?-

- por que suspiras como un rinoceronte-.

-¿QUE?. Pero como te atreves eres.. yo no hago eso-

-ey! tranquila... mira esta es la estación no?-

-¿Como lo sabes?¿me espias?-

-No , histerica, me lo ha dicho la señora Claire , dice que vives en este barrio... que loca te vuelves.-

-yo loca?eres un fastidio -dijo y ambos bajaron del tren.

Y se volvio a hacer el silencio , hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Esta se adelantó, rescato las llaves de su bolso y abrio la puerta.

Ambos entraron en el piso de hermione. Esta se descalzo y llevo la bolsa hacia la cocina.

-Sientate Malfoy, mientras sirvo la comida en los platos-.

-Nada , de eso, yo te ayudo ¿Donde tienes los platos?.-Hermione lo miro sorprendida y dijo:

-Como quieras, en ese armario, el de al lado del fregadero-

Malfoy se puso a servir los rabiollis de setas y les echo el queso por encima, mientras hermione buscaba las copas , los cubiertos , el mantel y las servilletas.

- ¿Donde vamos a comer?-

-en el salon , toma ve llevando el mantel-.

-ok- Draco lo cogio e hizo lo que le volvio a al cocina vio a hermione pegandose con la botella de vino.

-anda dejame , que soy experto en abrir botellas.-

-El problema, es que no tengo abridor..-

-Da igual, soy un experto ,con el cuchillo me vale, pasamelo-

-Esta bien, ya veras como me voy a reir-

-¿ Te vas a reir? Vale, ¿que te parece darle un poco de emocion? hacemos una apuesta?.-

-¿Que tipo de apuesta?.-

-si , consigo abrirla , haces algo que yo te mande, si no la abro yo hago algo tu quieras. Que te parece?-

-No sé, no me fio.-

-uhhh, doña valentia tiene miedo.-

-Esta bien, acepto, empieza.-

-relajate , ademas hay que sellar el trato con...con un beso, sino no hay trato que valga.-

-ves? ya estas... vamos a comer.

-Granger, han pasado muchas cosas entre tu y yo para que un simple beso te pare tanto, tengo que recordarte..?-

-NO ,no esta bien,-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando iba a huir. Draco sonrió ladinamente la agarro del brazo y la beso de solo unio sus labios con los de ella , pero luego comenzo a profundizar mordiendo y absorbiendo sus labios. La agarro de ambas mejillas y acaricio su lengua con la de ella. Hermione se habia dejado ir, se habia ido tan lejos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la cocina sola hasta que Malfoy la dijo:

-Venga , que se enfria la comida.-

Hermione despertó, cogio los cubiertos y toda roja fue hacia el salon. Malfoy habia dispuesto la mesa pequeña , y ambos tenian que sentarse en el suelo.

-Preparada para perder la apuesta ?-

-eso ya lo veremos.-

-Ahora mismo señorita.-

Cogio el cuchillo peló el papel de la botella, hizo una serie de movimientos y el corcho salio magistralmente.

-decias? -dijo Malfoy siriviendo a ambos vino y sonriendo como una pantera.

-En fin , Malfoy ¿que quieres?.-

-Tranquila, señorita enfados, comamos . Despues de la comida daré mi veredicto.-

- Como te gusta el suspese-Dijo hermione esperanzada de que se le olvidara el acuerdo.

-mUcho, un brindis por el suspense-dijo MAlfoy y chocaron sus copas y bebieron.

-Vale , ya he terminado,OTRO una maravillosa comida y una maravillosa compañia-

-como te gusta brindar -dijo Hermione pero aun asi lo hizo riendose.

-creo , que alguien esta un poco bebida no?-dijo Draco acercandose a Hermione y sentandose a su lado.

-yo ?, no creo que no,estoy bien Malfoy.-

-Ya lo creo que estas bien, pero que muy bien.-

-Pero Malfoy...-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar la frase, Draco la habia empezado a besar. Ese no era un beso cualquiera, estaba cargado de pasión y de necesidad. Ella estaba tan cansada de pasar por la vida de puntillas , que se dejó llevar. Malfoy fue tumbandola poco a poco sobre la moqueta mientras la besaba. Él ejercia la presion justa sobre su cuerpo para volverla loca y hacerla querer má ó a besarla el cuello mientras ella no paraba de jadear con los ojos cerrados. Pero algo pasaba él era quien la agarraba , ella estaba tendida estatica, no se movia.

-Granger?, estas bien? quieres que continue?- Dijo Malfoy sobre los labios de la chica.

**uouououo chicas hasta aqui por hoy...puede que me odieis un poco pero bueno...¿que quereis que pase?Acepto sugerencias.. :) espero volver pronto!Un beso:)))**


	9. 40dias y 40 noches

Hola!hola!ya he vuelto aqui teneis la continuacion. Y queridas mias preparaos para leer algo muy explicito asi que ya sabeis leer bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Mis agradecimientos a todas las lectoras y a también a todas las que comentan.

**Papillon69: tranquila ya he vuelto.. espero que tu perver interna se quede tranquila...xd .jajaja un beso wapa.**

**Dracoforever:tranqui que hoy hay temita. Un beso wapa**

**Mirian campuzano: si me encanta el suspense jejeje... un beso wapa.**

**Samaria reed: jajaja espero que te guste la apuesta... seguirá la coña... xd. Un beso wapa.**

**Joker-jo: gracias por ese pedazo de comentario me encanta... si pansy traerá cola ya veras.. si draco y sus apuestas... espero que te guste como va la historia.. un beso wapa.**

**May mudblood: jajajaja desmayada no.. mas bien ensimismada...gracias por dejar el comentario. Un beso wapa.**

-que ?que... dijo hermione y se levanto -creo que es mejor que vaya a por el postre ; claire hace unas tartas expectaculares ya verás- y diciendo esto desapareció por la puertas de la cocina.

Draco se rio con suficiencia y dijo por lo bajo- hoy no te escapas brujita- .Cogio la botella de vino y conjuró otra que iba perfectamente con el postre y se sentó a esperarla.

Hermione apareció con dos platos uno con unas tortitas perfectamente redondeadas y otro con trozo de lo que parecía pastel de grosellas. Draco se levantó amablemente se acercó a Hermione y la dijo - ya se que harás por haber perdido la puesta- y se quedó parado frente a hermione insinuante y con una ceja levantada. hermione estaba nerviosisima. Si se movia un centimetro sus labios se volverían a rozar . Respiró para tgranquilizarse, reunio valor inspiró y dijo:

-a ver que se le ha ocurrido a esa mente perversa tuya?-

-jajajaja.. mente perversa ?no …tranquila será divertido...-

-venga,deja de hacerte el interesante y desembucha...-

-expectante?...si estas tan interesada te cuento ..pero tranquila granger... te va a encantar aunque lo niegues..., a ver la idea es esta: si tu te portas bien conmigo genial pero si m insultas tendrás que pagar digamos ...una prenda ¿que te parece?-

-una prenda? Tu estas loco... y eres muy injusto , si yo te insulto prenda pero si tu me insultas a mi nada...te vas de rositas-

-granger yo no voy a insultarte...yo intentaré tener una velada perfecta... dos personas tranquilas y amables charlando-

-no te creo .. Pero bueno perdí y ahora tengan que bancarnela .¿Que es eso de la prenda?-

-jajaja asi me gusta que hagas honor a tu casa. Eres tan graciosa... Vale la prenda es que si me insultas tiene que quitarte una prenda o hacerme algo-dijo mirando con cara de buena persona.

-tu lo flipas ... hacerte algo?mira que eres... yo no pienso hacerte guarrerias..-

- guarrerias?... yo no me referia a eso ... y esa valentía griffindoriana?portate bien y asi los dos tranquilos..-

-yo soy valiente pero no estupida .Que es eso de hacerte algo?-

-no seas mal pensada.. tienes que ser imaginativa... por ejemplo quitarte una prenda o darme un beso en la mejilla ... todo lo que hagas esta en tu mano...trato?

-en fin... eres un retorcido pero ganaré... no habrá problema...trato- y se iba a mover para dejar los platos cuando...-

-Ey..ey...ey.. esperaa ...hay que sellar el trato... digamos con un beso?-

-ves ya estamos eres un pirata ya quieres enfurecerme... asi no...-

-solo es un beso Hermione no es nada para lo que ya ha pasado entre nosotros-la agarró de ambas mejillas y acarició con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos, fue un beso tan dulce y cariñoso que hasta que malfoy no habló hermione no salió de su endulzamiento-tampoco fue tan horrible no? Trato sellado ahora creo recordar que alguien me llamó pirata que prefieres atrevimiento o prenda?-

-ves?como eres...- todavia no habia empezado el juego..y negando intentó volver al salón pero Malfoy la agarró por la cadera y acercó sus labios pero sin rozar los de la chica-

-sé imaginativa y dale.. no creo que sea un suplicio..veelo como un ejemplo...-

Hermione se acercó un poco mas a sus labios pero cuando el chico se mojó los labios preparado para recibir el beso , ella bajó y mordió su cetrina piel del cuello. La chica creía que él reacionaria apartandose al sentir sus dientes pero por el contrario éll la acercó mas y soltó un pequeño gemido glutual.

-vaya ,vaya Granger me sorprendes..vallamos a atacar el postre..-y la dejo parada mirandole fijamente. Al fin salió de su ensoñación , se acercó a la mesa y dejó los platos el volvio con un par de cubiertos le paso uno y se sentó cerca de ella.

-por que no compartimos ambos postres? Hay mucho... asi que..por que postre debo empezar?granger cual me recomiendas?-

-si,podemos compartir.. no sé a mi encantan los dos...sonrió como una niña y se llevo a la boca un trozo de tortita. Según se lo metió en la boca cerró los ojos y gimió con una sonrisa en los labios y Draco se quedó estupefacto se la quedo mirando los labios .Pronto se fijó en que justo en la comisura de uno de ellos tenia una pequeña gotita de chocolate. Pero pronto la juguetona lengua de granger la acaricio y desaparecio ante los espectantes ojos de Draco., ese simple gesto habia hecho que su entrepierna de calentara al instante, intentando disimular miró a su plato e intento parecer tranquilo. Hermione se puso muy nerviosa .. que espectáculo estaba dando..que verguenza...pensó. Pero cuando abrió los ojos vio A Malfoy muy tranquilo y disfrutando de su trozo de tarta .Que raro..pensó ella.

-quieres un poco de vino?-dijo Draco mientras le echaba un poco en la copa.

-jajajaja, ya que me lo has echado me lo beberé...pero esta es la última copa, no te quieras aprovechar..-

-... jajaj me gustaría verte borracha , pero quiza en otra ocasión,... espera , espera. ... tenemos que brindar-

- vale¿por qué brindamos?..-

-que te parece por una magnifica velada en una excelente compañía?-

- que seductor eres...-

-decias algo querida?

- nada , nada ..que está bien. Chin-chin-

-chin-chin.

Juntaron las copas se miraron a los ojos ,sonrieron y bebieron. Cuando dejaron las copas se dieron cuenta de que no habian dejado de mirarse durante demasiado rato y avergonzados y quitaron la mirada y se dispusieron a terminar los postres.

Llevaban lo que parecía una eternidad callados comiendo, la situación era de lo más incomoda. Draco no pudo más y decidio acabar con el suspense.

-ya no puedo más... ambos postres estan riquisimos pero no puedo comer mas.. te terminas tú el de grosellas?-

- que va .. que va .Yo tampoco puedo más...-y sonriendo timidamente bebió.-

-pasa algo?... estas muy callada y muy seria..-

- no, no solo estaba terminando el postre-

-no será que no quieres hablar para no meter la pata verdad?-

-no digas tonterias, solo estaba comiendo...como tú-

Draco se acercó al sitio donde hermione estaba sentada y se sentó. La miró fijamente , y dijo:

-pero ya no estamos comiendo verdad- la acogió de la barbilla y se la acarició con el dedo pulgar.

- no sé ... de que quieres hablar?-

-la verdad .. solo quiero arrancarte esa ropa y olvidarme de todo mordiendo y besando todo tu cuerpo-

Hermione intentó levantarse y mandarle a la mierda pero él la agarró ambas manos y entre forcejeos dijo:

-ves? Como eres?.. contigo no puede hablarse eres un puerco siempre juegas la carta de tus artes sexuales-

-hermione me vas a decir que no quieres estar conmigo?-

-mira que eres creído yo no quiero nada sexual contigo-

- esta bien, veremos si puedes aguantar tu propios engaños .. veamos una película. Si eres capaz de pasar el tiempo sin besarme me lo creeré-

-Eso es muy facil. Pero nada de hacer trampas...-

-cielo ..no prometo nada en el amor y la guerra todo vale.-

-tonterias... que peli quieres ver?-

-40 dias y 40 noches ...es desternillante-

-esta bien. Pon la mientras yo recojo un poco-.

Draco puso la película y atenuó el salón y ambos se sentaron a verla. Draco estaba muy concentrado y en las mejores escenas la repetia los dialogos o la decia que estuviera muy atenta, pero ella seguia nerviosa, él estaba en su casa ya era casi de noche y seguía ahi, no sabía como podia zafarse de él. Bueno en realidad no sabía si realmente quería zafarse de él. El problema era que la volvia loca, pero en todos los sentidos. No paraba de preguntarse si debia volver a dejarse llevar. Necesitaba una señal que la dirigiera en la direccion correcta. Y llegó!. A mitad de la película , se congelo la imagen y empezó a sonar un chirrido muy fuerte. Draco se levantó y la quitó.

- vaya! El dvd se ha roto.-

- si eso parece -hay estaba su señal debía hacer algo- Anda tumbate y cuentame el final-.

Draco cogió un cojin lo tiró al lado de hermione y se tumbó.

-no puedo contartelo. Es destripar una pelicula que es mucho mejor en vivo.-

-por fa! seguro que es mejor si me la cuentas tú- dijo hermione mientras le sonreía como una niña .

-eres muy aduladora cuando quieres... en fin te la contaré por encima.-

Mientras se lo contaba hermione no paró de mirarle a los labios y de acercarse. Cuando terminó su relato se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Y se mantuvo tiene que dar el siguiente paso penso Draco y como si lo hubiera oido Hermione inspiró fuertemente y atrapó el labio del chico . Este no esperó más la acercó y profundizó el beso. Estuvieron largo rato en una danza desesperada de mordicos y lenguas. Cuando al fin se separaron draco la miró espectante y esta se sonrojó. Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas - la dijo al oido mientras la acariciaba la espalda. Draco se rio porque el rubor aumentó y la volvio a besar. Esta vez se subió encima de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla , mientras bajaba a su cuello y lo mordisqueaba. Esta abrió los ojos y y lo que vio la excitó aun más. Malfoy tenía una espalda perfecta y no podia dejar de pensar en como podía hacer eso con los labios y lo que la hacia sentir, estaba apunto de estallar en llamas. Así que decidió quitarle la camiseta.

Saco la camiseta por la cabeza , la tiró hacia un lado y se quedó admirandole.

-si me haces una foto durará más-

- que imbecil que eres... te encanta estropear momentos- y diciendo esto intento levantarse pero Draco no la dejó la agarró ambas manos se las puso en lo alto de la cabeza y la besó.

- la verdad es que un poco.. pero te encanta...ahora te toca darme prenda vengaa esa camiseta...-

-eres tan caballeroso...- y diciendo esto se la quitó y la tiro lejos- contento?-

- no imaginas cuánto -y volvió a besarla la dio la vuelta y rodaron mientras se besaban con furia.

Ni se sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban besandose y acariciandose. Solo sabian que ya no podian más ambos estan en ropa interior y al rojo vivo. Draco dejo de besarla por un momento y metio los dedos en la cintura de las braguitas y comenzó a bajarlas. Hermione no dijo nada solo se sonrojó y cuando él acabo de quitarselas hizo lo mismo que el chico. Despues de uns segundos ambos estaban desnudos frente al otro.

- es ..éstas bien?-

- si ... malfoy ahora no te quiero sensible te quiero caliente-

-¿Quieres calentura? La tendrás-.y diciendo esto la besó con pasión mientras se tumbaba encima de ella y la acaciaba en su punto más caliente en ese momento. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y la penetró .Estaba tan estrecha que era dificil no dejarse llevar , respiró y fue para atrás y volvió a introducirla.

-Hermione creo que...-

- calla deja que me acostumbre... joder.. muerdeme el cuello.-

Draco hizo lo que le mandó , cuando la notó mas tranquila comenzó a penetrarla mientras jugaba con su cuello, al poco rato notó como las estrechas paredes de ella se estremecian y llegaba a un orgasmo entre pequeños gemidos. Draco siguio la cadencia de penetraciones hasta que volvio a sentirla extremecerse la miró y vio algo tremendamente excitante y es que ella volvia a llegar pero esta vez mas convulsamente. Hermione estaba extasiada de eso no habia duda. Sabiendo que a él le quedaba poco para llegar cogio a hermione, la puso a horcajadas y se acercó a ella mientras la besaba y la penetraba. Aceleró y les volvio a envolver a ambos en el último y poderoso orgasmo. Una vez atravesado ese placer ambos se tumbaron y dejaron que el sueño les venciera. Estaban en medio del salón de hermione , su ropa estaba desperdigada y ambos estaban desnudos pero a ninguno le importó.

**Bueno bueno! Hasta aqui por hoy gracias una vez mas por leer y comentar. Un beso!**


	10. Desayuno desnudo en la cama

**Hola! ya estoy aqui! bueno vengo con una parte algo sensiblera pero tambien algo caliente. Asi que leed con cuidado. Gracias a todas las que me leen y dependientemente de si dejan constancia o no. De verdad Gracias chicas. Gracias Samaria Reed que me dejaste comentario en el capi pasado, espero que este también te guste .**

**Ya me voy acercando al final de la historia quedaran dos o tres capis. Y estoy escribiendo un oneshot con esta misma pareja:) pero más tranquilito si os apetece pasaros y me decís que tal... se llama Ayuda Inesperada.**

**Sin más A LEER!**

Hermione se despertó, todavia era de noche, todo era normal estaba en su casa , en su habitación , en su cama ... lo que no era normal era ese brazo que se agarraba a ella como si fuera un salvavidas. Según pasaba el tiempo y más lo pensaba ese brazo empezo a pesarle en la cadera como si fuera hierro. Asustada intentó zafarse pero no pudo él la tenía muy bien sujeta. Suspiró y decidio no desesperarse e intentarlo de nuevo... pero cuando lo hizo él echo su pierna sobre las de la chica y la dejo inmovilizada. Ya si estaba en un apuro. Se sentía muy incomoda , el sexo había sido excelente , nunca lo había disfrutado tanto, bueno hacia tiempo que no lo hacia , pero dese luego no lo recordaba así. Ella se esperaba que él se marcharse a penas ella se quedara dormida, pero no ahi seguía. Y para más inri pegando su musculoso y caliente cuerpo al de ella. Todavia estaban desnudo y ella se sentía se hubiera quedado a dormir no paraba de torturarla , él no era así , no se quedaba después del sexo , no abrazaba a la chica mientras dormian. O ella tenía un concepto equivocado de lo que era Malfoy o ella era una excepción,... a lo mejor sentia algo por ella más alla de lo ún el pensmiento cruzo su mente lo destruyó y negando con la cabeza intentó pensar en otra cosa. Pero siempre estaba Malfoy recordandole que había sucumbido.

-Buenos dias princesa, bueno mejor dicho buenas noches,... que pasea por su acalorada mente señorita.- Dijo Malfoy acomodandose pero sin dejar de rozar con la punta de los dedos la cintura aún desnuda de Hermione.

-Hola Malfoy- se revolvio intentando zafase de su agarre y así dejar de temblar y empezar a comportase como una chica que esta acostumbrada a estas cosas- bien.. nada pensamientos inconexos , porque de tan buen humor?-

-porque no habría de estarlo? hace unas horas tuve un sexo excelente con una preciosa y cariñosa mujer. Y según veo aun no quiere echarme de su casa. Por lo que entiendo que a lo mejor quiere repetirlo o no Hermione? estuvo mal?-

Hermione enrojecio hasta la raiz de su cabello e intentó mirar para otro lado mientras pensaba en un comentario hiriente que echara a Malfoy y a su estupida sonrisa sardonica de su casa. Pero no pudo pensar más cuando en un movimiento rápido Malfoy dejó su cintura la agarro de la barbilla y se hundio desesperadamente en su boca. A Hermione se le olvidó hatsa su nombre y le último pensamiento que paso por su mente antes de volver a zambullirse en un baile de cuerpos jadeantes y deseosos fue " de perdidos al rio".

Cuando hubieron terminado , sus exahustos cuerpos se separaron y Hermione se hizo la dormida esperando que Malfoy ,se fuese pero este no lo hizo. Lo que hizo sorprendio a Hermione sobremanera. La besó en el pelo la trajo hacia él la posiciono para que depositara su cabeza en su pecho y suspiró complacido. Hermione no entendia nada, eso desde luego no era solo sexo. Pero mientras pudiera , aunque solo fuera una noche , lo disfrutaría. Y oliendo su magnifica esencia se quedó completamente dormida.

Hermione volvio a despertarse , pero esta vez ya estaba amaneciendo. La dolian todos los huesos, incluso notaba nuevas zonas que no la habian dolido nunca. En un par de segundos se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba olvidando...Malfoy.¿ se habria ido ya? ¿Queria que se hubiera ido?... SI se respondio en su mente rapidamente. Pero decidio no engañarse poque de repente sintio una cosa muy extraña en el estomago... como un vacío. Pero todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando el chico de la rubia calbellera aparecío completamente desnudo y con una bandeja llena de apetitiosos manjares.

-Hola dormilona, que tal has dormido? tienes hambre?-

-HO Hola Malfoy , bien , si si claro.. que has traido?.-

-Que pasa hermione? estas muy distante y no me miras-

-Malfoy , podrías taparte por favor?-

-Ahhh, era eso?... creo que ya me has visto mucho desnudo...por que tanto pudor?.-

-ay Malfoy... soy así por favor tapate un poco.-

-Esta bien , ya veo que tu tambien te has tapado... anda pasame mis gallumbos.- Hermione se levanto un poco y le tiro su ropa interior . Lo que Draco aprovecho para peñizcarle el culo a Hermione.

-me da igual estas preciosa con esa camiseta de chico.- Y diciendo esto se puso sus gallumbos.

-eres un conquistador... en fin-

-No , no ya no lo soy.- Cogio la bandeja y se sentó a su lado , puso la bandeja entre ambos y dijo :

-Que quieres de desayunar? .-

-Creo que comeré de todo... tiene una pinta..., Malfoy no sabia que fueras tan buen cocinero...-

-Sorpresas te da la vida... Me haces un favor?-

-depende de cual...-

-Podrias empezar a llamarme por mi nombre? es muy incomodo después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros que me sigas llamando por mi apellido-

-tu ... tu nombre...supongo que si ...-

-no es tan dificil... repite conmigo Dra-co...- dijo levantando una ceja y con sonrisa compradora.

- que estúpido... tu nombre es fácil... lo que no entiendo es que ahora me digas eso...-

-yo llevo llamando hermione dias y no ha sucedido ninguna explosión ni nada... pruebalo reconforta.-

-ya eso es lo que no entiendo...nos conocemos desde hace años y siempre nos hemos llamado por el apellido o apelativos no muy cariñosos, y ahora te pones ñoño y me dices eso-

- no me pongo ñoño Hermione es que ya no hay esa rivalidad, no existe, tú ya no eres más una sangre sucia, come libros, yo yo estaba celoso creía que por ser nacida de muggles tenias que tener menos poder que yo... ser peor que yo , pero me demostraste que aunque mis padres fueran magos tú eras mejor que yo... con lo que te merecias tanto ser una bruja reconocida como cualquier mago nacido de magos... el mundo magico ha cambiado y yo con él. ¿ ahora me entiendes?-

- vaya me dejas estupefacta...pero , ahora te entiendo mejor .. pero y este Draco sensible y comunicativo de donde ha salido?-

-ay , Hermione, no me gusta ser así.. y no creo que vuelvas a verte en medio de una sensibleria tan cursi en mucho tiempo, pero no sé que me haces que dejo el orgullo y los muros y te lo cuento sea ñoño y tonto.-

- Gracias, me gusta mucho este nuevo Draco... bridemos por el nuevo Malf.. Draco-

- jajaja,y por la nueva hermione.-

Ambos cogieron sus tazas de café las chocaron y brindaron mirandose a los ojos. No sabían que iba a pasar mañana , Draco no sabía que pasaría con Pansy , pero disfrutarian el momento y ya verían que pasaba.

**Hasta aqui por hoy, Gracias por leer :)Os receto un Draco(o quien vosotras queraís) desnudo y con una bandeja de desayuno para que hagais lo que queraís con él. Un besazoooo**


End file.
